


Something's gotta give

by Spacesword16



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, My First Work in This Fandom, Some Backstory, maybe kinda funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesword16/pseuds/Spacesword16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jillian Holtzmann has a thing for Erin and everyone notices besides Erin.  Holtz doesn't want to fall for a straight girl, not after what happened only a few years prior. However, the other two ghostbusters decide to help them realize their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's gotta give

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Holtzbert fanfiction so if they seem a little ooc that's why, just tell me and I'll try to make it more in character.

Disclaimer: Don’t own the characters.  
A/N: this is my first time writing a Holtzbert fanfic so I hope I get the characterization right.

 

“Stop sending heart eyes at Erin before you blow yourself up with that thing.” Patty stated, watching as the blonde almost dropped the screwdriver in her daydream like state.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Uh-huh, sure you don’t. Why don’t you just tell her besides flirting her and staring with those goo-goo eyes.” 

“I do not make Goo-Goo eyes, she’s just mildly interesting is all.” 

Holtzman retorted, rolling herself over to the shelf that housed her heavier tools.

Patty snorted at this rolling her eyes as she returned her attention to the storage box she was rummaging through.

“Mm-hm, sure Holtz. Whatever you say.”

 

“Probably a good thing because sharing a bed with Holtz is like sleeping with a very clingy octopus.” Abby stated, earning a slightly questioning look from Patty.

“Not like that, we got lead on a wild goose chase and got stuck trying to sleep in a small, drafty tent in middle of fall.” Abby explained, earning a snort from Holtz.

“Oh come on, you loved it.” 

Holtz teased, earning a look.

“Don’t you have something to work on besides trying to test my blood pressure.” Abby retorted, otherwise ignoring the blonde who was practically howling with laughter.

“Sometimes I wonder what percent of that girl is sane.” Patty commented, earning a chuckle from Abby.

“Believe me, I’ve been wondering the same thing ever since she modified the heating element in our microwave.” 

Abby commented, only to hear Holtzmann laugh from the other side of the room.  
“Hey, in my defence I didn’t know it would blow up spaghetti or set a microwave safe container on fire.” the engineer stated, earning an eye roll from both of the other women though she ignored it and just turned up her radio even louder.

 

Erin walked into the room, only to pause as her nose wrinkled in disgust.

“Why does it smell like rotten eggs in here?” she asked, eyes going over to where Abby was preying open the window.

“Sorry for your sulfering.” Holtz retorted, earning a groan from Abby who rolled her eyes.

“Really Holtz? One of these days you’re going to blow all of us up.“ Erin stated before heading back downstairs, holding her nose.

Abby turned to the blonde, noting exactly what Holtzmann was staring at.

“I’m going to go check on Patty….I think you gave her a heart attack.” Abby stated, earning a look from Holtzmann.


End file.
